wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kamli
Kamli was made by Thalia. Please don't edit without my permission or I will scream. Work in progress! Description Kamli is a RainWing, with scales that constantly shift color depending on her ever-changing mood, and light, sky-blue eyes that contrast almost comically with the fiery glare shining through them. Unlike her queen, this RainWing doesn't seem to particularly care about the shifting of her scales, and due to her usual anger, her scales are often a deep red, occasionally mixing with orange and sometimes even an excited gold. Kamli is large by all means, with an intimidating, muscled build that causes most baby dragonets to cower in fear. Her horns are most often a shining red-gold, that curve back sweetly, the only graceful and delicate part about Kamli's appearance. Her wings are large and arch back, just like a regular RainWing's, yet hers are a deep red translucent color, with different shades of the color flickering through. Her snout is pointed and most often glistens fiery orange or gold, depending on which other emotion decides to peek through despite her anger. The only accessory that the RainWing warrior chooses to wears a small bracelet on her back left talon. It is gold entirely, with no other sign of detail resting upon it. No one has dared ask why she wears it, but most assume it is for sentimental value. Who knows? Personality Kamli is quite the fighter. Her large, muscled, athletic build that she spent months training has proved useful in her occupation, a warrior for Queen Glory. She is loyal to RainWings and wishes to stay on top of all political news concerning her tribe. Kamli despises the NightWings for entering the rainforest solely for their own gain, and therefore has a prejudice against all of them. She is not the most intelligent in terms of academic or clever prospects, but studies and works hard so that she can prove herself to be more than the "lazy RainWing" stereotype. Kamli is by no means nice, choosing to present a fierce aura to the outside world. This is usually a tactic in order to prevent most from socializing with her, for she does not value dragon-to-dragon interactions. History Kamli was born in the rainforest. From the moment she hatched, the lingering thought that her parents never particularly cared with her constantly plagued her, though she knew RainWing customs discouraged parent-to-dragonet relations. Never understanding this, Kamli decided to let this go and instead tried to become more like the other dragonets in her hatching. She learned what the others learned and tried to replicate their genuine enthusiasm and cheerful disposition. However, as she wandered around the rainforest, Kamli stumbled across a NightWing. He took one look at her, mumbled 'lazy RainWing' under his breath, and left in a huff. She was shocked. This was her first interaction with the concept of a stereotype, and she hated it. But when she turned her head to the other dragonets around her, she realized there was some truth to this 'lazy RainWing' concept. The RainWings acted lazy. On her third birthday, when Kamli was tree gliding, she accidentally bumped into Queen Glory. The RainWing leader was the only other RainWing who felt similarly to herself, and after the queen met her, she realized that the thing she wanted most was to become a RainWing soldier. The beginning of a military for the tribe. Queen Glory presented this offer just a few weeks later, and Kamli jumped at the chance. She trained harder than ever just to receive the edge of a smile or a pat on the head. Because Kamli wanted praise. She wanted to be told, "Don't worry, you're not lazy. I promise you, you're better than the others." However, just as she thought she was improving, she received unfortunate news. She was five at the time, and she was told that she was to attend Jade Mountain Academy, queen's orders. Sulking and frowning, Kamli packed up and left without another word. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets